Bretaña Muertes Latina
by blackstar62
Summary: Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos se meten en una discusión. Gran Bretaña tiene un terrible crimen y tendrá que pagar por ello al final. Por favor, escribe un comentario.
1. Chapter 1

Bretaña Muertes Latina

Capítulo Uno

"Sí ... esto es perfecto." Gran Bretaña levantó un frasco que contenía su nueva poción mágica. "Este ha sido un éxito." Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

"Ah ... Ven?" Gran Bretaña llama. América resbaló pulg Bretaña podía decir que algo andaba mal. El gran país estaba cambiando de un pie al otro y él era bastante tímido. Fue no era su auto por lo general jactancioso.

"Hey, Gran Bretaña ... ¿Podemos hablar de momento?" Gran Bretaña cayó el frasco en el bolsillo del abrigo. "Um, claro." América se quedó mirando el suelo. "Acerca de la pelea en la reunión ... ¿Es usted ... todavía enojado por el um ... ¿Sabes qué?"

La Guerra de la Independencia ... Gran Bretaña se encogió ante el nombre. "Oh, bueno ... espero que sepas que las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo mismo entre nosotros", confesó suavemente. "Así que, si te hago sentir como a un enemigo ... simplemente no lo tome como algo personal."

América hizo una mueca. "¿En serio? Yo no creía que fuera la gran cosa." Bretaña suspiró. "Pero ya que somos países diferentes, lo mejor es que te mantienes en mi lado bueno. Porque sólo porque una vez fuiste a mi cuidado, no significa que no voy a ir a la guerra con usted. Recuerde lo que pasó en 1812? "

América asintió. "Sí ... lo recuerdo. Pero estoy seguro de que podemos pasar el rato ¿no?" Miró esperanzado. Él simplemente no lo entiende. Gran Bretaña quería encontrar una manera de derrotar a sus rivales ... incluyendo América. Él no quería que viniera, sin embargo. América era joven. Él era como un hermano para él. Tenía que protegerlo ... incluso desde el propio Reino Unido.

"No", dijo con firmeza. "Te lo dije. Estamos rivales ahora." América dio un paso adelante. Sus ojos azules suplicantes. "Yo y Japón superé Pearl Harbor. Salimos. ¿Por qué no que nos será?"

Era demasiado entrañable. "Sólo estoy tratando a protegerlo." Con que Gran Bretaña dio la vuelta y caminó más en su gran sala. América siguió.

"No sé lo mal que era para ti. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me alejas? ¿Por qué me odias?" Gran Bretaña tomó en cada pregunta. "Ya está bien, Estados Unidos", susurró. "Usted debe-debe dejar. Estás en peligro."

"¿Qué me estás protegiendo del, amigo? Esto por qué tenía que romper. No soy un niño. No tengo miedo. Detenga esto! Yo puedo-"

"Le dije ¡BASTA!" Gran Bretaña atacó un orbe púrpura de la magia. Golpeó a América en el corazón con fuerza peligrosa. Se dejó caer de rodillas, agarrándose el pecho. Débilmente levantó la vista hacia Gran Bretaña. Sus ojos se llenaron de shock, nocividad y la ira.

Gran Bretaña se quedó horrorizada por lo que había hecho. Él corrió al lado del país. "Quédate conmigo, Estados Unidos". América mintió en su regazo, la luz se desvanecía de sus ojos de color azul eléctrico. Dio un suspiro tembloroso. "Cuando me adoptó ... Tú, tú dijiste que no me harías daño."

Bretaña acarició la cabeza del moribundo. "Eso fue entonces, Estados Unidos. Esto es ahora. Pronto estaremos riéndonos de ello algún tiempo." Latina luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. "No habrá una próxima vez Gran Bretaña."

Gran Bretaña entró en pánico. "¡No digas eso! Tú eres el héroe! Vas a vivir!" América se rió entre dientes. "El hecho de que me estoy muriendo ... no quiere decir que yo no soy menos que un héroe." Con eso, cerró los ojos y su cabeza quedó inerte. Gran Bretaña se puso rígido. "No ... ¡NO!" Golpeó Latina suavemente en la mejilla. Su puño golpeó el suelo con desesperación. "Era tan joven. Él ni siquiera hizo nada malo."

Oyó que la puerta cruje abierto. Gran Bretaña rápidamente volvió la cabeza para ver quién era. Apretó los dientes. "Qué deseas?" Exigió. Rusia se encogió de hombros. "Sólo vine a ver qué era todo el alboroto."

Gran Bretaña dejó caer la cabeza. "Supongo que vas a decir, ¿verdad?" Rusia sólo sonrió dulcemente. "¿En serio? Pensé nos limitamos a decir que murió de un ataque al corazón, ¿verdad?"

El inglés miró en estado de shock. Rusia acaba guiñó un ojo y suavemente cerró la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Gran Bretaña se detuvo en la puerta. "¿Qué les digo?" Se preguntó a sí mismo. Era la mañana siguiente. Aún no había decidido qué hacer con el cuerpo. Tenía que confiar en Rusia sería mantener la boca cerrada.

Él fue in Todo el mundo lo miró. "¡Qué demonios! Llegas tarde!" China, gritó. Miró más allá de Gran Bretaña. "Cuando los Estados Unidos?" Exigió.

Bretaña tragó. Estaba temblando por todas partes. "Estados Unidos está muerto." Toda la sala se quedó sin aliento. "Cómo lo sabes?" Pidió al Japón. Gran Bretaña tomó un momento para respirar. Hasta ahora, todo bien. "II lo visitó ... y él estaba acostado en su cama. Él-que no respiraba. Debió de morir de un ataque al corazón." Miró a Rusia cuando lo dijo. El gran hombre volvió la mirada grimmly.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Francia finalmente habló después de unos largos momentos. "Esto debe ser muy duro para ti, Gran Bretaña. Prácticamente lo criaste." Por primera vez, Francia no estaba burlándose de él. Reconoció el país amante del vino. "Sí, ha sido un día muy duro." Sintió una lágrima corre por su mejilla.

"Creo que debemos prepararnos para un entierro apropiado, entonces," Alemania sugirió. Todo el mundo-murmuró de acuerdo. China, los llevó a cabo. "Le dije que despedir a la hamburgas," Comentó al pasar. Francia hizo una pausa y miró a Gran Bretaña. "Yo sé que no somos amigos, pero no te dejes afwaid para hablar de cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bretaña miró a su rival con recelo. Sin embargo, sus brillantes ojos azules eran tan solemne como sus queridos esmeralda. Bretaña asintió.

El único que quedaba era Alemania. Se quedó junto a la puerta. "¿No crees que yo tuve algo que ver con eso," Gran Bretaña desafió. Alemania parpadeó inocentemente. "Por supuesto que no. Pero parece como si yo fuera el único país que considera que es un hombre pequeño zis zat extraño muere justo después de una discusión intensa." Le dio una palmadita en el hombro Bretaña y salió de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

China, entró por la puerta. "He elegido el ataúd para él." Todo el mundo esperaba. China, hizo una seña a dos hombres chinos que vienen pulg Ellos pusieron en un gran ataúd de madera de roble. Tenía grabados de citas de cada país sobre la nación. No muchos de ellos eran exactamente amable.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo te atreves a poner palabras en mi boca? Soy educado, así como hermosa. Esas no son mis palabras!" Francia exclamó. "Dame freno! Esas son las palabras exactas." Los dos países comenzaron a ir el uno al otro.

Por último, el Japón les rompió. "Basta, ustedes dos! ¿De verdad crees que sus opiniones cuentan en este momento? Debemos pedir lo relativo." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Gran Bretaña.

"Señor Gran Bretaña?" La voz de Japón rompió el país de nuevo en el presente. "¿Eh?-Oh! Sí! Um, está bien, supongo." Él miró hacia otro lado.

China, entrecerró los ojos. "Ni siquiera mira!" Japón murmuró algo al oído. El país más viejo asintió con la cabeza y gruñó. "Yo puedo diseñar otro ... sólo si está bien con Gran Bretaña." El inglés asintió distraídamente. "Haz lo que quieras."

China, resopló con desprecio, pero no dijo más. Ordenó a los trabajadores para eliminar el féretro desde la habitación. Japón se sentó con un suspiro. "Es muy poco realista. Y fue tan repentino."

"Es mi culpa," Gran Bretaña respiraba. Todo el mundo lo miró. "¿Qué?" Japón exigió. Bretaña despertó de su trance. "¿Eh?"

"Sólo reclamó que algo fue tu culpa", explicó el Japón. Gran Bretaña se puso rígido. Él acaba de confesar! "Uh, quiero decir que yo he estado más preocupados por su salud ... que es eso." Su voz se quebró.

Francia suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Él era un país cultivado, Inglaterra. Él era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Deja de golpear a ti mismo. Esos monstruos musculosos iban a llegar a él, finalmente." Japón asintió. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, esa fue la última conversación que tuve con él."

Gran Bretaña se encogió. Simplemente no lo entiendes. "Me gustaría poder estar de acuerdo con usted", le susurró casi para sí mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

"No puedo soportarlo más!" Bretaña pateó la mesa. "Tengo que decirle a alguien ... pero ¿quién?" Corrió a través de una lista de nombres. China? No ... él reacciona de forma exagerada demasiado. Francia? Oh Dios, no. Eso sólo le voy a dar apalancamiento. Lo siguiente que sé, que va a empezar a chantajearlo.

Y luego está Alemania. ¿Puede incluso ser de confianza? Eso es un pase. Italia? No, eso sólo le asusta. Japón? Japón es un buen tipo. Estoy seguro de que puede guardar un secreto.

Gran Bretaña marcó el número. "Hey, Japón? Usted no me importa venir, ¿verdad?"

"Gran Bretaña, esta es una noticia loco!" Japón exclamó. "Quiero decir ... esto es escandaloso". Gran Bretaña puso mala cara en su silla. "Lo siento. Pensé que tenía que decírselo a alguien. Necesitaba a alguien en quien pueda confiar. Te voy a pagar si tengo que hacerlo."

Japón mantuvo su arriba. "No puedo aceptar un pago. Me pides un favor. Y yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarle. Usted no querías. No te rindas".

Japón se levantó. "Actuaremos como esta conversación nunca ocurrió." Salió de la habitación. Mientras se abría camino abajo, alguien puso su mano sobre su hombro. Japón volvió y saltó. "Señor Alemania!" Alemania fulminó con la mirada. "Tenemos que hablar", gruñó.


End file.
